Me,Myself and a Dog
by Scarlette.J.Black
Summary: Naruto has a bad day and ends up meeting one of Kakashi's dogs. The dog gives Naruto info he likes but once Kakashi finds out Naruto has his dog things take a down fall. Kaka/Naru Fic
1. A confession of love and rape?

Okay I know what your all thinking...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? well since you all asked so nicely i will tell you...I was going through my stories and realized they need more meat on them so that's what i am doing, plus they needed some editing. So enjoy the new chapter I will put the second one up soon.

* * *

Naruto. The boy who harbored the Nine Tailed Fox Kyubbi sat alone in his room. There was an hour before he had to meet his team mates for training. This morning had brought sorrow for Naruto. He has woken up in this really sad mood he didn't want to do anything really.

Noticing that it was almost time to meet his team mates Naruto got up from his sitting position in the corner of the room and began to make his trek to the training grounds. About half way to the ground Naruto decided to take a little detour. Not knowing where he would end up he let his feet guide him. About 15 minutes later Naruto had made it to the stream. Sitting down to watch the fish Naruto began to think. He hated being alone and outcast of the village. He thought they all would be better off without him. Eventually though Naruto's thoughts lulled him to sleep.

Naruto was jerked awake by a rock hitting his forehead. His eyes jerked open and he looked around for the offender. Noticing the height of the sun Naruto new he was late for practice. Cursing himself for falling asleep he pulled him self up and began walking only to trip over the same rock that hit him.

"Oww. Why do these things happen to me?" Naruto asked himself his eyes brimming with tears. He got up and began walking again. After awhile Naruto noticed a familiar chakra near him but he couldn't put his finger on it. The Chakra noticing where Naruto was going chose to speak up.

"Where are you going exactly?" It asked. Naruto spun around at the voice but found no one in its place. "Home." He called out.

"Why?" The voice asked sounding very much concerned

"What does it matter to you? If you must know though I don't feel like going to training today so I am going home." Naruto's voice was harsh and unsteady telling the other that he was trying to hold back his tears.

"But why won't you get in trouble if you leave." The voice asked.

"Probably not, they don't care about me. The probably wont even no I'm gone." Naruto replied still walking away.

"You can't talk like that, you don't even know if they don't not like you." The voice replied trying desperately to get Naruto's attention.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked stopping and waiting for the other to continue.

"I'm saying I know someone who really cares about you OK."

"Yeah right, just do me a favour OK, leave me alone." Naruto replied breaking into a run he almost didn't hear the voice call out for him to stop. Naruto stopped when he reached the town. Slowly walking home he heard a bit of a yelping sound, going closer to investigate he saw a dog being trampled by the village people.

"Here puppy, come here." Naruto called out. The dog looked up towards Naruto and quickly made his escape towards him. The dog made its way to Naruto and sat down before him. Naruto examined the dog; he had what Naruto thought was a broken leg. So Naruto took him to the hospital hoping they could help.

"Here you go. Give him one of these at each meal for the next week or until they run out. The pills will prevent infection and will help stop the pain." The nurse said handing the pills over to Naruto.

"Thank you very much ma'am, I really appreciate it." Naruto said smiling at the nurse.

"No problem sweetie, this dogs lucky to have you as it's owner. If he has any pain after the week has finished or is still limping pretty bad bring him back ok?" The nurse said.

Naruto nodded heading out of the hospital with his dog. When Naruto got home he was finally able to get a good look at the dog. He has a silver blue coat with a large white patch just above his right eye. He looked like a husky in its size and a sheep dog in the thickness of its coat.

"You gotta' a name pup?" Naruto asked petting the dogs head.

"They call me Ouja." The dog replied, startling Naruto, he fell over a chair onto the ground.

"Oi why do I always get hurt?" Naruto exclaimed, "You can talk…Wait are you one of Kakashi's dogs?"

"Yes and no. You see I wasn't born into Kakashi's litter, he kind of just found me. Since I was one of the only who could talk he would come to me for all his problems. In the beginning I was happy I had a home, friends and all sorts of stuff but. After a while I realized I was just used for talking I never got walks I never got praise he didn't even say thank you." Ouja said looking away.

"But Kakashi-sensei it, it doesn't sound like he would do that. I mean I don't know him well but it just doesn't seem like something he would do he is always kind and stuff." Naruto replied.

"Hmm, well it doesn't really matter now I mean, if I don't hear the name Naruto for the rest of my days it will be to soon." Ouja stated.

"Umm, I am Naruto." He said

"Wait, you're the hyper active number one knuckle head ninja Kakashi always talks about?" Ouja asked

"Well if that means my name is Naruto then yes." He said. "Are you hungry? I am."

"Yes I am. So I finally meet the one Kakashi always talks about wow." Ouja said, digging into the plate of food Naruto got him.

"What exactly does Kakashi say about me?" Naruto replied beginning to eat.

"Well since he has treated me so horribly I guess I can tell you, basically the thoughts and words are. I think I am in love with him." Ouja said looking at a shocked Naruto.

"Well then umm wow I umm yeah I am speechless." Naruto said blushing, "but are you sure I mean no one loves the one who hold the Kyubbi."

"Naruto believe me, I would know, he really likes you." Ouja replied snuffing at his empty plate. Taking Ouja's plate with his he set them in the sink and looked out the window. The sun had begun to set and Naruto's thought process was going to be working over time tonight.

"So what's going to happen when he finds out you live with me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, really I don't I mean he will have to find out eventually. Right?" Ouja said not looking Naruto in the eye. Naruto walked over to Ouja patted his head and told him to follow. He walked into his bedroom and got out the photo of team 7.

"You know this is the first photo I have with friends." Naruto stated, "I care very much about them. Kakashi-sensei though. I never want anything to hurt him. If he kept you, it was for a reason. I guess what I am trying to say is everyone needs someone to talk to every once in a while. It sounds like I am defending him but I know the feeling he is going through and I guess since he chose you to confine in it's your job to be the one he can confine in you know."

"I guess." Ouja said jumping up on the bed, "But for now I want to sleep."

"Ok, will you come to training with me tomorrow?" Naruto asked climbing under his covers.

"Yes. I suppose I will tell Kakashi where I've been" Ouja replied. Settling in and closing his eyes. In minutes he was fast asleep. Naruto wasn't so lucky. He was up tossing and turning all night thinking about one thing. Kakashi. Who would have known that the infamous Hatake Kakashi would have fallen for his number one hyper active knucklehead ninja? Naruto wondered how he had not even noticed or when it ever started.

The next morning came way too early for Naruto. His alarm clock was going off after the seventh time he put it on snooze. Slamming his hand on the off button Naruto dragged himself out of bed. Out of habit he looked at the clock.

"Oh Crap. Ouja come on were late." Jumping up and getting changing. Naruto didn't bother getting breakfast he didn't wish himself to be even later. He slammed the door to his apartment and he and Ouja were running towards the training grounds. Thankfully Kakashi wasn't there yet.

"Hey Dobe you finally decide to come train with us, where'd you get the mutt?" Sasuke asked leaning on a nearby tree.

"It's alright Ouja, he won't hurt you. He's not a mutt Sasuke-teme and FYI I found him being trampled on the ground by the villagers." Naruto replied. Kakashi puffed up from out of no where ready to give his latest excuse.

"Oh! Naruto you're here, nice of you to join us." Kakashi said smiling his all famous smile.

"Hey, Naruto where did your dog go?" Sakura asked

"Hey he was right here, where did…" Naruto said looked off into the trees.

"Over here Naruto, sorry I thought I felt something." Ouja said coming out of the trees.

"Wow Naruto, why didn't you tell us you had a dog like Kakashi-sensei's." Sakura said.

"I didn't think it mattered." Naruto replied.

"It's impossible for him to have one of my dogs only I can summon them." Kakashi replied eying Naruto. Ouja came and sat by Naruto looking up at Kakashi waiting to see if he would even realised it was him.

"See, I told you he wouldn't even realise Naruto." Ouja said, looking from Kakashi to Naruto with sad eyes.

"It's ok Ouja." Was all Naruto could say. His heart when out to the dog it really did but it wasn't his problem to fix it was Kakashi's. At the sound of the name Kakashi's eyes narrowed onto Naruto's newly found dog. Just like Kakashi had thought it really was his dog but how did Naruto get a hold of him. Jumping down from the gate Kakashi walked over to Naruto and Ouja. Shrinking down he his eyes staring right into Naruto's he asked.

"Why do you have my dog?" Kakashi's voice was low and terrifying in fact it was so terrifying that Naruto's heart was pumping and his eyes were watering. He had never been so scared in his life.

"I, I, I, I found him. He was being trampled by the villagers." Naruto quickly spoke out.

"Don't interrogate him as if he is a criminal Kakashi he is just a boy. You of all people should know that. He is telling the truth though it's because of him I am alive." Ouja spoke. Placing himself between and scared Naruto and a feared Kakashi.

"Why did you leave? You know I need you. Am I nothing to you?" Kakashi asked many questions running through his mind.

"I think that matter is not to be discussed in the presences of useless girls and ignorant little pathetic boys. I am talking about Sakura and Sasuke." Naruto stated, gaining confidence by the minute. Kakashi was not going to over power him just because he was older and a Jounin and he certainly was not going to get off putting the blame on Ouja.

"Fine." Kakashi said, turning to Sakura and Sasuke, "Training is over today same time tomorrow now get out of here." The two did as they were told and fled with speed the only lee could have created.

"I left because I was sick and tired of being an ear for you. I never got any recognition never any praise and it seemed all you cared about was the ear I had for you not for me as an animal. Kakashi I will admit I wanted you to be happy but by the time no more then a week had passed all you thought of me was something that was not a dog. I never got walks I was never let out into the real world to explore or help on missions. That is why I left." Ouja stated. He was still parked in between Naruto and Kakashi.

"Why didn't you tell me I mean I would have taken you out if you asked? I am not that cruel." Kakashi asked.

"I shouldn't have had to tell you, it should have been nature. You are cruel Kakashi. You are sick perverted and cruel. You don't deserve to be happy." Ouja spat all his anger had been released in that last few sentences; he looked at Naruto before turning to leave.

"Ouja wait. You're saying that out of pain. You're not thinking rationally. Do you not think he feels horrible for what he did to you? Yes I know that you shouldn't have to ask for walks but sometimes it's a give a take relationship. He took you as an ear and you gave it to him sometimes you gotta flip it around. But Kakashi this doesn't give you an out either. You treated him so horridly he left and you didn't even realise that until today. So basically all I have to say to that is he is staying with me until you show me you can take care of him properly." Naruto stated.

"Do you really hate me Naruto?" The question shocked Naruto what did his feelings have to do with this? "Do you hate me so much that you would take the only thing keeping me sane away from me? Do I really mean nothing to you." Kakashi asked.

"Don't make me pity you Kakashi you have been on missions that have seen death you have been through the sealing of Kyubbi I think you can get over the fact of loving someone." Naruto stated, Kakashi's eyes went wide. At the realisation of what he had just said Naruto's hand clasped over his mouth.

"You told him?" Kakashi asked.

"Well you see it maybe slipped out when I was mad at you." Ouja stated.

"Kakashi-sensei I didn't mean to let that slip I just I didn't mean to say it that harsh too." Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto. I won't try and rape you while you're sleeping seeing as that's probably what Ouja said I would do." Kakashi said. Getting ready to leave Kakashi turned away from the two. Only a lonesome tear ran from his eye.

"Kakashi wait!" Naruto said but it was too late Kakashi had already left.

* * *

Please review and tell me if its better.


	2. A Confession only the heart can hear

Kakashi had not shown for practice the next day or the next in fact he hadn't shown for practice the whole week. When team 7 went to see the Hokage about it they just got a new sensei.

In reaction to not having Kakashi around anymore Naruto had become very depressed even with Ouja around it was just a painful reminder of what he had done to Kakashi. But he stuck to his word, he took care of Ouja, took him for walks, feed him properly and just made him feel appreciated. Ouja was the one that kept Naruto alive. He didn't know how many times he had thought about suicide. Naruto had lost the only thing that proved he could be loved.

Naruto always put up a front though but when Sasuke left that front was broken. He cared so much for Sasuke and he had betrayed everything they ever had. One year later Naruto was off training with Jiraiya. Naruto had put Ouja under the care of Sakura knowing she was the only one who would really take care of him.

Three years had passed and there was still no sign of Kakashi. Sakura had become worried the he might have killed himself but Ouja was curtain he was just hiding. Every once in a while though Sakura was sure she felt his chakra but just couldn't track it.

At last Sakura got the news, Naruto was home. With Konohamaru and Ouja by her side Sakura ran off to find Naruto and wish him a hello. Sakura met up with Jiraiya just outside the gate to the village. Jiraiya told her to look up and as she did there was Naruto. Atop the poll.

"Naruto!" Sakura called; there couldn't have been a bigger smile on her face.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called back, jumping down to greet her.

"It's been a while, you've grown taller them me." Sakura said, giving him a hug.

"I have, and you looking as beautiful as ever. Ouja, look at you, you've, is that grey?" Naruto asked; looking closer and the patch just over Ouja's eye.

"Yes Naruto it is in fact gray it just shows I am growing old." Ouja replied. Naruto laughed.

"Well I would have thought you would be immortal but I guess not…at least is shows your human." Naruto stated patting him on the head.

"Oh Naruto we have something for you." Sakura said, going into her pouch she pulled out a little puppy looking exactly like Ouja, "Her mother died giving birth, Ouja brought her home one night and I have been taking care of her. I think it's time since you get you dog back that you take care of her as well."

"Wow. She's beautiful. Ouja is she yours?" Naruto asked. He was the only one who asked. Ouja nodded it was his baby. "She really is beautiful. Does she have a name?"

"We thought we would let you name her." Ouja replied.

"I think I have the perfect name. Ouja what's your last name?" Naruto asked

"It's yours I am a part of you." Ouja said his eyes shining.

"Then I will name your pup, Aya Uzumaki." Naruto stated, Ouja couldn't have been happier at the name choice. It was a beautiful name.

"Has anyone seen Kakashi?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Ouja shook there heads. Naruto's eyes dropped, he hoped Kakashi wasn't dead. "How do we find out if he's dead or not?"

"He's not. I feel him every now and again." Sakura replied, "I felt his chakra recently actually, when Ouja and I were out by the stream."

"Ouja is there any way you can track him?" Naruto asked.

"No, he cut me out of our family so I can't go to Pakkun or the others." Ouja said

"Aggh…I just wish he would come out. Does he not know the pain he has caused for everyone? We all care about him and he just shuts us out. I swear I would set him straight if he would just come out. I really miss him and that new instructor we got was no use. What was Tsunade thinking she knows no one can replace Kakashi-sensei." Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, are you stuck in the past? It's been almost four years. He isn't coming out." Sakura said.

"But I, no it's not fair why do these things happen to me?" Naruto asked.

"Shush Naruto he's here. I can feel him…were going after him this time." Ouja said. Naruto gave the puppy back to sakura and she put him in her front pouch. Then the three took off leaving Konohamaru and Jiraiya just standing there.

"We're getting close. I can feel it. Sakura left, Naruto right." Ouja called. The two did as they were told. It wasn't long after did all three collide with there former sensei and hit the ground. Naruto had landed atop Kakashi while sakura and Ouja had made it to the ground safely.

Naruto straightened up, not getting of Kakashi. He just stared into the eye of the sensei he had grown to love.

"Are you going to get off me or not." Kakashi growled; trying to push Naruto off.

"No." Naruto stated. Ouja and Sakura where just beside him so Kakashi even if he was able to get him off wasn't going any where.

"Naruto get off of me now!" Kakashi growled even louder.

"No." Naruto said

"Get off. Please." Kakashi said this time softer.

"No."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I don't want you to run away from me this time. I want you to hear me out. To realize that I am truly sorry for what I did. I want you to know that even if you are going to be mad at me forever I will always be behind you waiting until you come back. I want you to know that you hurt me when you left you made me go into a state that I didn't want to be in and you made me stronger. I thank you for it. When you left Tsunade she gave us another teacher it didn't seem right, it wasn't you. I can honestly say I missed you." Naruto stated tears rolling down his face. He did not move from his position just looked over at Sakura. Sakura pulled little Aya out of her pouch and handed her over to Naruto. "See this Kakashi-sensei. This is Ouja's child I am her owner but I would be extremely happy to call you her owner as well. Sure you may have gone awall for almost four years but I can't have you doing that again and if you have something to take care of then maybe you will stay with us again and be the Kakashi we know and love." Kakashi could not look Naruto in the eyes anymore, everything he said was true and deep down he wanted to me Ouja's pup's owner.

"Please Kakashi-sensei just come back with us please." Naruto pleaded wiping his eyes.

"Fine." Kakashi had given up. Claimed defeat and now he was going home to be with the people he loved. Yet the one he wanted forever was now going to go about life as if nothing happened?

"Oh you will be living with me Kakashi-sensei. I can't loose you again so if you live with me I can always keep track of you." Naruto said, giving him a genuine Naruto smile. Kakashi bowed his head he didn't think he was that bad.

Kakashi had not realized how many people actually cared for him. When Naruto brought him back to the village he didn't know how many people looked at him as if he were savour. Many people cried in front of him many people hid there tears but Kakashi knew that in some way many people did care about him. He felt stupid for leaving them over something so childish. As they were walking home or to Naruto's place Sakura took hold of Kakashi's hand he looked at her strangely but she just smiled and tried to hold back her tears. He let her hold his hand the rest of the way. When they reached Naruto's apartment Sakura let go of his hand gave him a hug then one for Naruto and left. Naruto brought Kakashi into his home showing him around he got out the futon from the closet saying that was where Kakashi would sleep for the duration of his time here. Then Naruto went off into his room.

Naruto went into his room followed by Ouja and his pup Aya. Seeing as Sakura had not giving him the bed that Aya would sleep in he had to improvise. He grabbed and old card board box and placed a pillow and some blankets inside. Ouja took Aya by the scuff and put her into the box. She immediately cuddled up into the blankets before falling asleep.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called from his room. "Come here!" Kakashi came into the room and walked over to Naruto. Naruto smiled and pointed down to the box where a small sleeping Aya was.

"She is beautiful. What's her name?" Kakashi asked

"Aya, Naruto picked it out." Ouja stated.

"It's beautiful. Both of you, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. Naruto I missed half of your life, I was supposed to take care of you and teach you and all I did was get persuaded by emotions. Ouja I am truly sorry I didn't see that I was neglecting you I am sorry you had to suffer because of me. I truly am sorry to both of you." Kakashi said.

"It's alright Kakashi-sensei. It was my fault I shouldn't have taken Ouja away from you." Naruto stated, Ouja nodded and said he was sorry.

Later that night after Naruto had made dinner and everyone had eaten. Naruto brought out his old photo of team 7 when they were with Kakashi.

"Why are you bringing that picture out?" Ouja asked

"Because Kakashi-sensei's back, and I, I can feel as if we are a team again even if Sasuke left." Naruto replied.

"Oh, that would make sense. Are you coming to bed?" Ouja asked

"Not right now I will be up for a little longer ok." Naruto said. Ouja nodded and headed for the bed. Naruto placed the picture on his shelf and went out to see Kakashi. Naruto was surprised to see that Kakashi was already asleep on the futon. He looked so graceful when he slept. Naruto was glad, Kakashi was finally home where he should be, with him. He was happy that the chapter he had named "A missing Nin." Was finally closed in his life. He just wished he was able to tell him how he really felt. How he wished that one day they would be together. That one day everything would be complete Sasuke would be back, Ouja would grow old happily, Aya would grow up and Sakura would be happy.

Naruto walked over to where Kakashi was sleeping for a few minutes he just stared. He then bent down his face hovering over Kakashi's and he closed the gap between them. It was a quick kiss but it shot sparks to Naruto's lips. Getting up Naruto turning to leave for his bed, turned so he could just see Kakashi's sleeping form and murmured three simple words.

"I love you"

* * *

A/N. I hope you liked this chapter...Now it wasn't the kind of ending I was going for...I will keep it as complete because I thinking of adding on if people like it please tell me and I will add more if you wish.


	3. A Confession only the heart can provide

To my faithful readers. I have been in a weird state of mind trying to finish this story. I thought I could finish at 2 chapters and now at 3 but it seems I may need to take it to 4 chapters. So what once was a small little fluff story has now become a longer fluff and possibly sexy story. If you if wish for a sex scene tell me, Ok. PM me or review.

I hope you enjoy. With love

Scarlette

* * *

It was a simple kiss, Naruto told himself. It was nothing more then friend to friend contact on the lips. But the words, why in the world did he have to say those three little words? When had he become so careless that he would give away his secret because he was happy? Thoughts raced through Naruto's mind but they all lead back to a single question.

"When did he become so important to me that I fell in love with him?" Naruto asked himself.

"About the point when he didn't show up to see you off when you left with Jiraiya." Naruto spun around and saw Ouja standing in his bedroom doorway. "Naruto, you can't beat yourself up over it. It was just a kiss."

"No! It wasn't just a kiss; it proved to me that I do love him." Naruto replied, staring out the window.

"And is that really your fault Naruto? Would you hate yourself because you love him? Naruto, he loves you he wants to be with you. You both make each other happy, why can't you be together? Is it so wrong for you two to be happy?" Ouja asked, still standing in the doorway. Naruto turned to face Ouja but shifted his head so his gaze was on Aya.

"No, it's not wrong, it's just... I'm afraid he won't love me like he used to." Naruto replied.

"Why do you always doubt love Naruto? Look, we can either figure this out or you can get breakfast ready. Kakashi is going to wake soon, so you have to choose. You can go about it as if nothing is wrong, or possibly get caught talking about it." Ouja stated.

"You just want food." Naruto replied, smiling.

"Yes and Kakashi is waking. We also have to get Aya fed; she is still on a bottle you know." Ouja stated again.

"Fine, but I think we should teach Kakashi how to feed his daughter." Naruto said, picking Aya up in his arms and walking to the kitchen. Naruto got the bottle out and filled it with milk. Kakashi was still sleeping and Aya needed to be fed. Naruto walked over to the futon sat down on the edge, Naruto's hand was slowly stroking Kakashi's arm. He felt Aya nuzzle into him showing she was awake and a smile snaked its way onto his pretty little face.

"Sensei, it's time to get up. You have to feed Aya." Naruto said his face close to Kakashi's ear. "Come on sensei, Aya's hungry." Naruto's hand had not left Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi opened his eyes and was staring into the big blue orbs of Naruto's, he smiled beneath his mask. They stared at each other for a few minutes but were pulled from their moment when Aya started mewing and Ouja took control.

"Naruto, I know that he has to wake, but my daughter is hungry. Feed her."

"Oh, uh yeah, sure. Sensei I am teaching you to feed Aya so, uh, hurry and get up." Naruto stated, breaking the eye contact and walking into the kitchen. Kakashi did as he was told and followed Naruto into the kitchen. Placing the bottled milk in the microwave, Naruto turned it on for thirty seconds. Taking it out, he told Kakashi to give him his hand and placed a small dab of milk on his wrist.

"How does it feel?" Naruto asked

"Warm?" Kakashi responded.

"Good, now come with me." Naruto said walking back into the living room and sitting on the futon. He motioned for Kakashi to do the same. Handing Aya over to him, he fitted her so she lay nicely in his arm. Then Naruto took the bottle and gently nudged it around Aya's mouth. She eagerly accepted the bottle and began to suckle the nipple. With his free hand he grabbed Kakashi's hand and placed it over his own on the bottle. Taking his hand off of the bottle Kakashi took control. Ouja came and sat by the two and everyone seemed to feel a sense of family in the room.

"You're doing great, keep going." Naruto stated. Kakashi smiled down at his charge, he couldn't have been happier. When Aya was finished, it was time to put her back to sleep. Naruto showed Kakashi how to do that. The two then had to find something to do for the rest of the day. Sitting back on the futon, Naruto let his eyes fall closed. It wasn't long before he was asleep. Kakashi had been sitting beside him pondering what to do when he felt Naruto slump against his shoulder. Naruto manoeuvred himself into a more comfortable position with his head in Kakashi's lap. To Kakashi, it seemed like Naruto was holding onto him for dear life.

"So Kakashi, it's been a while since we talked. How have you been? Actually, where have you been?" Ouja asked, coming to sit on the opposite side of Kakashi.

"Um, hiding out I guess." Kakashi responded.

"Where though, that's what I'm asking." Ouja stated.

"Oh, I guess in my mind. Or in my apartment." Kakashi replied.

"Oh…So, ahh, still harbouring feelings for him?" Ouja asked.

"If I were to tell you, you would tell him." Kakashi said

"Not if it was for a good cause. I mean, it might slip out sooner or later, but it's all in good time. He will find out." Ouja replied with a cheeky grin.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ouja stated jumping from the futon and heading for the bed whilst leaving a disgruntled Kakashi on the futon. Meanwhile, Naruto was still hanging onto Kakashi's leg and it was starting to fall asleep. So bowing his head down close enough that his masked lips touched Naruto's ear he woke him up.

"Naruto-chan, wake up. Come on Naruto, if you wake up we will go to Ichiraku Ramen." Kakashi stated, not pulling his head away.

"RAMEN!!!" Naruto's eyes opened and his head slammed into Kakashi's as it was coming up. Naruto got up and started rubbing his head; this was going to be a long day. "Oi! Kakashi-sensei, don't put your head so close." But it was too late. When Naruto turned his head to show Kakashi he meant what he said, his lips were captured in a sweet, powerful kiss. Naruto was frozen. It was exactly like the dreams he had many times before. Kakashi pulled away when Naruto didn't respond.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Kakashi stated.

"No, don't be, it's not your fault you feel that way, it's not your fault that no matter how hard you try you can't get the person off your mind and it's not your fault that even if you try to be the same old person you were when you're around this person you still seem to slip up every once in a while." Naruto spoke, "It's not as if you have a choice as to who to love. It's your natural hormones and emotions in your body. I'm sorry Kakashi, I can't do this." With that Naruto was off running into his room. He slammed the door and jumped onto his bed. Head face down crying into the pillow.

* * *

Nothing changed as the days went by. Naruto acted as if nothing happened and Kakashi, well, Kakashi tried multiple times to leave the home but Naruto always caught him.

Walking home from a recent capture, Naruto was lost in his thoughts. His heart wanted to be with Kakashi but his mind he refused to let him think that there could be anything between them.

"No, no, no! What is wrong with you, there is nothing between you two, get over it!" Naruto whispered to himself

"Will you please just admit that there is something there, please?" Ouja asked walking beside Naruto.

"I can't! It's wrong for us to be together." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, is that the only reason you can come up with to prevent yourself from having a relationship with someone you care for deeply?" Ouja asked.

"No." Naruto replied, pouting.

"Well, I am waiting..." Ouja stated.

"Ok, fine! It is the only thing I can come up with, but still it's wrong. I mean, a student and his sensei! Does that not faze you one bit?" Naruto asked.

"Kid, I have seen many more things that, as you say, have fazed me and a student and his sensei is not one of them." Ouja replied.

Naruto was silent the rest of the way home, Kakashi also had not said a word. Yet, you could tell from the tension they wanted to talk about what had happened. Ouja was the first one in the house followed closely by Kakashi. Naruto, however, stayed outside to watch the sunset. Leaving Kakashi in Ouja's care, Naruto set off to the Hokage monument. Upon reaching his destination, he just sat and stared. Not even bothering to think, Naruto watched the sunset with its careless beauty and graceful decent. When the sky had turned dark, it was Naruto's cue to go home.

His journey was less then exciting, he chose to take the window rather than the door, and getting changed into his pyjama's without going to see Ouja or Kakashi. With his favourite sleep hat on he made his way out towards the living room. He noticed that Kakashi was sitting on the couch alone while Ouja was no where to be seen. Probably with Aya, he thought. He was tempted to sit in the comfy chair across the room from Kakashi, but he knew sooner or later he was going to have to talk to him about what happened. Naruto opted for the opposite side of the couch. Kakashi didn't look at him; he just kept staring at the wall as if it was going to do something amazing.

"Kakashi?" Naruto spoke quietly, "I need to tell you something." Kakashi's head turned to face Naruto showing he was listening he waited for Naruto to continue. Naruto took a deep breath this was it he was going to give his secret away to the man he loved and hope he didn't get rejected.

"Look, I was afraid to tell you this before for fear of what you might do but I guess what I am trying to say is well, Kakashi-Sensei, I love you." Naruto finished. His face was beat red and his heart was beating at the speed of light. Kakashi had this look of utter shock on his face. How was he supposed to respond? He did the only think he knew; he let his heart guide him. Kakashi got up, to Naruto it looked like he was going to leave, but he didn't. He simply closed the distance between them on the couch then on the lips. This time Naruto kissed back eagerly. Taking control, Naruto pushed Kakashi back on the couch and eagerly began to explore what he had missed. Naruto's hands roamed over Kakashi's body feeling every inch. Kakashi arched his body at the touch, loving the moment and not wanting it broken he pushed up, pulling Naruto into the bedroom.

"NO WAY ARE YOU DOING THAT IN THERE!" Was the yell the came from Ouja, who unbeknownst to them had watched the whole situation. Both Kakashi and Naruto looked up from there current position dumb found. Ouja guarded the bedroom door like it was a treasure chest.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, removing himself from Kakashi.

"Look, I am happy for you and everything, but there is no way I am letting you have sex in our bed." Ouja replied.

"Fine, we won't." Kakashi spoke up, "We will do it on the couch."

"How about you don't do it at all?" Ouja suggested.

"Sheesh! Fine, we won't." Naruto stated, "We'll do it later, promise." Kissing Kakashi full on the lips, he turned and went to bed.


End file.
